


Years of Misery

by a_Random_Fangirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fucking, Lots of it, M/M, Master/Slave, Obedience, Poor Dipper, Power Play, Psychological Torture, S&M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, but it's too much to tag, how do I even tag this, is bill in his human form? good luck figuring it out with 0 descriptions, just imagine the bill you find hottest - everyone wins!, theres other kinky shit in here, this aint a happy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Random_Fangirl/pseuds/a_Random_Fangirl
Summary: Weirdmageddon had been going on for years. Years of torture on one small town. It had become boring for both Bill and Dipper. With a simple request, Dipper would sell his soul to Bill, who wanted nothing more than to break him. Being owned by a demon who gets off on torture sounds like hell, right?





	1. The promise of torture

**Author's Note:**

> I only made this account for a normal, fun, comedic, light-hearted Villain Deku fic. And now I'm throwing away my dignity from that fic in order to post this.

“_Zlwk juhdw srzhu, L vxpprq wkhh, dqflhqw pdjlf. Eulqj ph eoxh, sxusoh dqg uhg dqg uhohdvh wklv irufh rqwr wkh yhub dlu durxqg xv_”, Bill chanted, his eyes flashing blue and red. Around him, a flash of white expanded, leading to a great explosion. He was high up in the air, so it wouldn’t cause any damage to the town beneath him. No, he only wanted to break one thing. After the last blue and red embers fell to the ground, Bill moved closer to the barrier, his arm stretched out in front of him.

He was stopped by the invisible force. Yet again. The spell had done nothing to break it. “Fuck!” he yelled as he summoned a simple flame ball, which he threw onto the ground. It had been more than five years and he was still limited to this sorry excuse of a town.

_Breathe_, he told himself. Nothing good would come from losing his composure. What if he distracted his mind from it? Just for awhile. And what if he would distract himself by doing what he loved most?

There was someone he had set his eye on a long time ago. He was an interesting character. A character that Bill would love to break until there was nothing left. He thought about an interaction he’d had with him. When was that? It must have been at least two years ago.

_“Bill, I can’t take it anymore”, Dipper had said, tears in his eyes._

_“So you’re here to stop me?” Bill had asked, circling around him, “May I remind you of the last time that happened? How miserably that failed?”_

_“I’m not here to fight,” Dipper had clarified, “I’m here to pledge my loyalty to you.”_

_It had caught Bill’s attention, that was for sure. He had raised his eyebrow at him, wondering what Dipper was up to._

_“I’m done with fearing for my life in the ruins of Gravity Falls. I’m done with hoping that we will defeat you, someday. I’m done with knowing that I can die at any moment!” Dipper had screamed at him, “I don’t care what you do to this town, as long as you can promise me my life.”_

_“So let’s get this straight…” Bill had said, a glint in his eye, “You won’t stop me and will even help me if I need you to. In return, I protect you?”_

_“Yes, Bill.”_

_“It’s a deal, Pine Tree.”_

Ever since then, Bill had given him what he needed to survive and had kept an eye on him. Unfortunately, Dipper didn’t have a clue on how to break the barrier, so that had been a dead end.

Dipper had been the only resident of the town to make that kind of deal with him. It amused Bill greatly. And amusement was exactly the thing that Bill needed now.

△△△

The ashes had become something Dipper was used to. It was hard to breathe in what was once the happy, quirky town of Gravity Falls. The mouth cap that Bill had given him had been a huge improvement, though.

So, he walked through the ruins. How many were still alive? He knew that Mabel and Stan were, at least. Dipper had insisted on going separate ways after he made the deal, because the others wouldn’t give up on defeating Bill. Of course, Bill wouldn’t approve of Dipper being with the very people trying to kill him.

Dipper had a place of shelter. It was an old, collapsed house at the outskirts of the town. With what he could find in the ruins, he had turned it into something that would protect him from the seasons. With the guarantee of food from Bill, he lived a somewhat comfortable life.

There was only one issue - boredom. There was nothing left in Gravity Falls. Nothing to do, no one to talk to. Fleeing was impossible. And even if he could, leaving this town felt wrong.

He wormed his way into the house. The entrance was hidden and you had to crawl through pieces of scrap metal and wooden planks. Inside was an old couch, a stove without gas and and cupboards of canned food. The bathroom had gotten destroyed, so Dipper had to travel to the lake to wash himself, though he never wanted to put in so much effort.

Dipper grabbed a can of beans and a bowl of rice and made his way to the roof to light a fire. From pieces of junk, he had made a tripod to hang a saucepan from. As he waited for his beans and rice to cook, he looked out on the town. Its red sky, its ashes and its survivors, hidden away behind the rubble.

He was eighteen now. He had spent his teenage years stuck here in Gravity Falls. The first summer was a distant memory. What he remembered was the years of torture that followed. The town was Bill’s personal playground and its residents were his toys. It was a messed up reality. Dipper didn’t understand why his family was still fighting. Wasn’t it hopeless? He pitied them. At least he had protection from Bill. It was dumb, but he felt like he had a bit of power because of it.

His legs dangled from the roof, his back turned to the fire. Out of the corner of his eye, where the fire was, he saw something move. It was almost unnoticeable,_ almost_. Somehow, Dipper instinctively knew.

“What are you doing here, Bill?” Dipper asked, not bothering to turn around.

“You’re sharp,” Bill remarked, “I have a request.” Bill floated in front of him, one leg over the other.

“A request implies that I can refuse”, Dipper said, squinting his eyes in distrust.

“You can do whatever you want,” Bill laughed, “But that doesn’t mean there are no consequences.”

“So what’s your request?” Dipper asked, making air quotes around ‘request’, “And make it quick.”

Bill’s eyes flashed red for a fraction of a second. “Don’t get cocky, Pine Tree,” he warned, “You know what I’m capable of.”

Bill took a seat next to Dipper and dragged his finger across Dipper’s neck, sending shivers up his spine.

“I want to have you,” Bill said, “You, as my property, my plaything.”

Dipper took a few seconds to process the demon’s request. Yes, Bill was a demon. Being near him was dangerous. He’d have to endure endless torture. But they had made a deal. If he doesn’t obey, Bill could take his life. Or wouldn’t dying be a preferable option? He couldn’t think straight anymore. For a moment, he was convinced that Bill had put a curse on his mind. A curse to drive him insane. But no, the ruins of Gravity Falls would be to blame.

“Why do you want that?” Dipper asked with a shaky voice, “What do you have to gain?”

“I need amusement,” Bill stated, “I’m stuck in this town and it has become a bore. And you’ve sparked my interest. I’m curious what I can do to you. Both your body and mind.” His voice was low and threatening. Dipper knew he’d be selling his soul if he went along with it. He knew that he would change in Bill’s possession. He knew that once Bill was done with him, he wouldn’t be himself anymore. That was just the kind of demon that Bill was. For a moment, he thought about Mabel, Stan, Ford, Soos and Wendy. What were they doing right now? Were they all still alive and well?

What did it matter. Dipper had chosen his path. If they wished to fight Bill, he wished them the best of luck. Bill said that he was bored. Well, Dipper was bored, too. The promise of torture didn’t seem so bad anymore.

“I accept it”, Dipper said. 

“Not good enough”, Bill sang, “Show me your submission.”

Dipper wanted to be angry. The cause of all this misery was right there. Stupidly, the urge to fight returned to him. Then Dipper remembered the boredom, the hopelessness, the reason why he made a deal with the devil. There was no point in being angry.

So instead, Dipper put his feet back on the roof and kneeled down in front of Bill, his brown hair touching the floor. “I’ll be yours, Bill.”

  
  



	2. Welcome to the rest of your pitiful life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is led to the demon's lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, finished! Enjoy

The Fearamid was even bigger on the inside than how it looked on the outside. Dipper was dragged through a maze of tunnels and staircases. Bill’s grip on his upper arm was surprisingly strong and Dipper wondered whether it would leave a bruise or not. Not that it would matter - who would be there to see it?

Dipper’s thoughts were interrupted by Bill shoving him into a room, making him fall onto the ground. It was a cold, concrete floor. The sound of the metal door closing behind them startled him. The room was dark, except for the red light hanging from the ceiling. Bill’s silhouette approached him, the red light coming from behind.

“This is going to be your room, for now”, Bill said, “It’s one of the torture chambers in the deepest layer of the Fearamid. I’m sure you’ll like it here, isn’t that right?”

Dipper wanted to ask why. Why this was happening. He knew the answer already, though. Bill was a sadistic demon and Dipper had made a deal with him. A feeling settled in his heart. He thought it was regret, but he didn’t regret coming here, did he? He couldn’t have refused and even if he could… Well, he didn’t know what he would’ve done if that were the case.

“Sure,” Dipper said, not knowing what else he could say. His voice revealed acceptance of the situation. Dipper watched as Bill watched him, his-... What had he become of Bill? He had told him that he was his possession, his ‘plaything’.

△△△

It was funny, he had to admit. There was a certain irony in seeing Dipper comply so easily. He remembered Mabel’s sock opera. How determined Dipper was to unlock that damn laptop. So desperate that he made a deal with him. But now, that determination was gone. Reduced to ashes like the very town they were in.

What to do now? He had plans for Dipper, big plans, but he needed to take it step by step. Too much and he could push him too far, too quickly. It would be a waste. Maybe he would let his property get used to his room for a bit. Show him that he’s stuck here. Ground rules could come afterwards.

Bill appeared behind behind him and followed his spine with his fingernail. The heat from Dipper’s body could be felt through the fabric of his shirt.

Moving his mouth closer to Dipper’s ear, he hummed and whispered, “I’m leaving you here for a bit,” he tilted Dipper’s head backwards, “I won’t say when I’ll return here, but you’re safe here. For now. Got that, Pine Tree?”

“Y-yeah,” Dipper stuttered. Bill imagined the fear of his body so close to that of a demon. He wanted to justify that fear. Hurt him. _Patience_, Bill thought. Soon enough, he could do just that.

Bill inspected his soon-to-be slave. He couldn’t hurt him just yet, but it left him unsatisfied. He didn’t want to leave him like that. So, he would give him a reminder.

“_Zlwk wkh srzhu ri wkh xqlyhuvh, euhdn wkh dlu dqg uhwxuq lw wr phwdo, fkdlq wkh fkdlqv ri hqvodyhphqw wr pb wdujhw, iru kh pdb qhyhu eh iuhh_,” Bill chanted. Out of thin air, a chain appeared around Dipper’s wrist, tying him to the wall. They gave off a blue glow, contrasting the red light above them.

“What the-” Dipper exclaimed, pulling on the chain, but his protests went ignored. Bill teleported out of the chamber, leaving Dipper alone with only his mind.

He didn’t go far - He had only teleported to the hallway. Bill inspected the door that he had closed behind them. He didn’t think it had ever been used. Just to be sure, he locked the door with his magic. Satisfied, he marched through the hallways. The long walk cemented the fact that Dipper was far, far down in the Fearamid. No soul would ever come there, let alone save him.

Even then, by the time people would realize that Dipper was here, he would be long gone. Bill let out a shrill laugh, the sound reverbing between the brick walls surrounding him. Yes, Dipper had abandoned his own family and friends to live a safe life. It was part of what made him interesting to the demon. This was going to be fun, that much was clear.

Finally, he arrived in his throne room. It was empty except for Pyronica, who was sitting cross-legged in the corner, reading an ancient book. She had mellowed quite a bit after years in this town. The torture had lost its original thrill.

“Didya know that there’s a demon with the form of a cute Pomeranian? It can be summoned with human bones,” Pyronica told him, showing him a page of her book. Indeed, a little puppy was drawn in the middle of a summoning circle. “It is known for extremely destructive ice magic, for some reason.”

“That’s adorable,” Bill agreed, “If you want, feel free to summon it, but if it destroys the Fearamid, there’ll be hell to pay… Oh- and I have a request for you.” Bill sat down next to Pyronica. With a snap of his fingers, the book she was holding disappeared.

“For fuck’s sake!”

“Listen to me,” Bill said, “I got a new project and I want to give him someone he can ‘trust’. You can shapeshift, right?” Pyronica nodded.

“Can you shapeshift into a human girl? Make her eighteen or younger. Look vulnerable,” Bill was deep in thought as he spoke. There were endless possibilities for playing cruel mind games on the boy.

Besides him, Pyronica had finished her shapeshifting spell. “Perfect,” Bill said.

△△△

He wanted to say that he tried breaking the chain for hours, but in all honesty, he pulled on his a few times and then gave up. He’d be a fool to think that Bill’s magic could be broken so easily. Meanwhile, his eyes were getting used to the dark room. Though, it didn’t matter - there was nothing to see. It was completely empty. He held out his hand in front of him, focussing his eyes on the blend of red and blue light reflected on his skin. With nothing better to do, he drifted asleep, the image of his hand getting blurry.

He dreamed about the Fearamid. About the mysterious hallways. He felt his body moving through them, running. Behind him were footsteps. A sharp pain shot through his body. He glances at his left arm, it was bended in a way that shouldn’t be possible. Was that blood or just his fucked up vision? The hallways began shifting and tilting, like a ship caught in a bad storm. Dipper fell sideways onto the floor. Bill’s laugh echoed behind him.

“Sir?”

His vision became dark.

“Sir Pines?!” He registered a voice.

Slowly, his eyes opened. The familiar red light greeted him, but underneath it stood something new. Upon closer inspection, a girl, maybe a few years younger than him, stood in front of him. Her hair was dark blonde and she wore a dirty, brown dress and an apron. She was holding a plate.

“Who… Are you?” Dipper replied, still not fully awake yet.

“Veronica, I’m a maid in the Fearamid,” her voice was quivering. Even with the faint red light, Dipper could see that her skin was covered in bruises, “Lord Bill wished for me to bring you dinner.”

Was it dinner time already? Dipper didn’t know how long he’d slept. When he got here, it had been almost midnight. Had it really almost been a day?

“Thank you,” Dipper said as Veronica put the plate on the ground besides him, “Uh, if you want, you can have some, too?” Dipper looked at her current state with a worried face. But, the offer made her stammer an apology and run off, the door closing behind her.

The plate contained a single slice of bread with a tiny bit of butter and a glass of bright blue liquid. Did he imagine it or was the liquid glowing? He tried sniffing it, but no smell came off of it. Only then did he see a note underneath the glass. It was a tiny white piece of paper. In blue writing, it said:

_“My dear slave,_   
_ Don’t worry, if I want to drug and/or poison you, I’ll find a way no matter how cautious you are. That said, it’s safe to drink._   
_ Love, your master.”_

Was it unsettling that Bill read his mind in advance? Yes. Did it bother him as much as it should? It didn’t. As he ate, he kept thinking about the girl, Veronica, instead. He wanted to help her, somehow. Silently, he made that promise to himself. He’d help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but next chapter will start the actual good shit, i swear.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will dive straight into the good shit, I pinky promise


End file.
